Some How I Came to The Poke-World
by Master of the Tamers
Summary: After a hard night, I awoke to a must curious problem...somehow I had found myself in the world of pokemon, in a way I wouldn't have expected. Now I must find a way back home, but as I search I can't stop the feeling that maybe this is a blessing instead of a curse, especially after I find someone in this new world?


Some how I came to the Poke-world:

Part 1:

Wasn't expecting this in the Morning

Ow, my head's killing me. But I was half expecting to wake up feeling like someone was taking two sledge hammers to my head while I'm listening to bad rock music loudly, considering the night I had. Then again, I have been having a lot of those nights that I'm surprise that I haven't found myself waking up in less then…favorable locations.

Yeah, I haven't been in a good place for a while now, and it's something I don't want to talk about.

I guess I should count myself lucky that I'm still kicking as well, as I rolled onto my back and opened my eyes slowly to allow my eyesight to adjust to the unusual bright light. Strange, when I had one of my "nights" I never leave a light on, and if I somehow got to my room I never turn on any lights.

So what was this brightness that was flooding my eyes as I opened them?

I blinked as I stared up at the sun filtered through a few branches on what looks like a nice clear day. I looked around me, or I would have if something aqua didn't fall over my eyes. I moved the object, which I realized was my hair, out of my eyes and froze when I saw my hand.

My hand was slimmer and thinner; it almost made me think about a hand that belongs to a young girl instead of some man in his late thirties like I am. I looked a little closer and saw that second lay of skin I gained form years of handling boxes is gone. I was also wearing a finger-cut glove of some kind of soft material that I could not place. My eyes traveled down my arm and I saw that it was covered in a lavender jacket sleeve.

This is getting weird. Not only did I find myself in some forest, I think it's a forest, which I knew we don't have around my area, but I find myself wearing things I knew I wasn't wearing last night. And let's not forget the hair…last night I had black hair, which curls as it grows, and it certainly wasn't aqua.

I also notice another thing; the pain in my head, the one I thought was because of my overindulgence, was more like a general pain, like from taking a nasty fall. And there was another thing I was becoming aware of at an alarming rate…I can feel something blowing between my legs.

If that wasn't a wake-up call and see what happened to me then I don't know what is.

I slowly started to stand, being mindful about my head, which was still throbbing a bit from whatever happened to me. I decide not to look at myself just yet; I didn't think my recovering brain could take anymore surprises.

Ok, I'm on my knees (and ignoring the fact that I can feel the ground against my knees) and took it slow so I didn't upset my arching head any farther, as I straighten up. So far so good, my head isn't arching and threatening to cut off my control of my body as I planted my feet onto the ground. I'm standing now, and the next part is to take it one step at a time…literally.

Yeah…I'm really considering taking a hard look at my life if I knew how to act if I believe something is wrong with my head.

Okay, just breathe in and breathe out; one feet in front of the other and took your time, I told myself as I began walking. I instantly noticed how off-balanced my body felt. My entire lower half felt lighter then my upper body, and the why my legs were pressing against each other didn't make me feel all that comfortable.

Still, I tried to put all of these thoughts aside for now and just focus on walking so I can get use to the difference in my body…and hopefully not fall flat on my face.

Well, it taken nearly 20 minutes of walking and 13 near face plants, but I managed to remember how to walk again. I even managed to get use to walking with that strange feeling that my rubbing thighs were giving me, as weird as that may sound. Still I took another ten minutes to make sure I was completely adjusted to the changes in my body before I decided it was time to figure out what actually happened to me.

And Luck was with me as there was a lake nearby.

I walked over to the body of water and looked at my reflection. What I saw caused my throat to tighten to the point where I nearly couldn't breathe and I felt my heart skip a beat.

Instead of a 38-year-old man, with light red skin, black hair and brown eyes, I saw a girl about 13 maybe 14 with fair white skin and purple eyes. My hair, which was just passed shoulder length, wasn't the color I first thought it was. My hair was more of a sea-form greenish-blue color and curl ever-so-slightly that it made my hair look like it had a natural volume to it.

Stunned, I tore my eyes away from the lake and looked at my outfit. It was rather simple, just a lavender mini-skirt with a purple wave around the rim. Or I thought it was a mini-skirt, it stopped just a little short of my knees, which were now covered in black socks. I wore purple high-tops which felt a little roomy as I can wiggle my toes in the footwear.

I am also wearing a purple tank-top with a lavender line running down the middle and turned to the left at the bottom. I am also wearing a nylon jacket with lavender sleeves and a purple body, with a lavender line running down the right side of the jacket which turned left, seemingly connecting to the line on my shirt. I looked at the gloves and noticed that there were the only things aren't purple or lavender, instead the gloves are black.

Finally completing the outfit was a large, purpled headband that covered my entire forehead, with a lavender circle in the middle and the Leo sigh in the circle. There are loose strains of hair that is long enough to reach pass the top of my band, which give it a slight refine look, if you ask me.

All in all, I look like one good looking young lady…or I might think that if I hadn't looked back at my reflection and notice something really creepy. My eyes were huge! I'm talking about dinner plate huge, like something you would see out of-I gasp as something dawn on me. I looked around in a near frantic way, my head whipping back and forth as I noticed something for the first time since waking up…everything was too bright! The unnatural way the sunlight shines behind the trees, the clearness of the lake, even the grass shines with a glow I had never seen before.

"It's almost like I'm in a cartoon…or an anime," I said, speaking for the first time and frown when I noticed my voice.

I was expecting to hear the girly voice, but what I wasn't expecting is the light accent that came with it. It sounded like a Bronx accent, but then again, I have little experience with pointing out and identifying accents. But I had heard people with Bronx accents before and I pretty sure that what I heard when I just spoke…and I really should stop worrying over some as silly an accent, I have other matters to worry about.

I looked back at my reflecting, still feeling weird at seeing myself as an anime-like teenage girl, and frown as I began to study myself just a bit more. My first thoughts were that I was dreaming, but I quickly decide that wasn't the case, everything I have been feeling since I woke up were just to real to be a dream, even lucid dreaming never had this level of feeling, and I would know; I once took part in an experience in lucid dreaming.

But then that would meant I somehow had turned into a teenage girl who looks like she belongs in a cartoon from a different country. I might be able to figure things out better if I knew where I was. But I didn't know where I was and I was very close to having a panic attack when I heard something drop behind me.

My body instantly tensed up and I felt feel the muscles on my legs tighten in a way I didn't think should be possible. My first thoughts were that it was a wild beast staving for a meal and I just happen to standing around like an idiot. And I knew I couldn't run very good in this new body of mine, so just I gave up, closed my eyes and waited for my end to come.

I think I could count the seconds with my heartbeat, and as the time ticked by I came to realize something, my flesh wasn't getting tore into. I dared to crack open one eye and slowly turned around. I think I let out a nervous laugh so loud when I saw that it was just a bag that I think I scared nearby wildlife.

"Hahaha! A bag, I was scared half to death by a bag," I said in strange mix of mirth and something else I couldn't place, as my legs split open and I fell onto my rear.

I suddenly found myself laughing my pretty little head off. I think I sat there laughing for a good five minutes before I needed to get some air into my lungs. As I filled my lung with that sweet O2 I realized I felt much better. Maybe that was what I needed, just to get out all of that tension that was building since I woke up.

Finally, after a near minute of just breathing in, I caught my second wind and felt loads better. Now that my mind was clearer, it was time to address the elephant in the room, or, in my case, the bag in the woods. I looked around and couldn't see anyone or anything that might have suggested that the bag belonged to someone. So what exactly does that mean? I think I would notice if someone walked by me and dropped a bag.

So where did it came from, I wondered.

I suddenly chuckled to myself, feeling like my once rational mind must be slipping. Here I was, in some forest wondering about a bag, like some 14 teen that just happened to find a 20 dollar bill. I could be here all day, wondering about where the bag came from, when it would be so much easier to just open it and see if there anything that might help me.

I opened the fold of the bag and unzipped and was meant with a sight that caused my mouth to drop and my eyes to widen in awe.

"No way," I said breathlessly as I stared at the three red and white balls in the bag.

That was just impossible…there was no way these were actual poke-balls. I mean…it's just far-fetched to think that I'm actually in the world of Pokemon. It almost right up there with waking up and finding your in the body of a teenage girl…and I just realized how I contradicted myself.

So, I guess the only thing to do is bite the bullet and see if these balls are the real deal. So I picked up a random ball and pressed the button in the center. Ow, wasn't expecting the ball to expend so fast, it actually hurt when it hit the palm of my hand. I don't know how the characters in the anime are able handle the ball expending so fast, but I try to ignore the small pain as I took the ball into my left hand and threw it without a second thought.

Time suddenly move much slower as I watched the ball fly through the air for a few seconds before popping open. White energy jumped from within the center of the ball and landed a foot in front of me where it quickly formed into a familiar shape, one that left me completely speechless.

"...I don't believe what I'm seeing" okay, maybe not entirely speechless.


End file.
